Controlling the motion or transport of small particles and molecules on a film using external fields has been proven to be an extremely difficult task. Indeed, when external fields are applied to the particles and molecules, their resulting motions have tended to be random and unpredictable. Accordingly, random and unpredictable motions are not suitable for a variety of applications that require the ability to control the motion or transport of individualized particles and molecules in a deterministic manner. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for systems and methods for the controlled motion or transport of small particles and/or molecules.